Ian Brennan
|GebOrt = Mount Prospect, Illinois |imdb = 0107302}} Ian Brennan (*23. April 1978 in Mount Prospect, Illinois) ist ein US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor, Autor, Fernsehproduzent und Schauspieler sowie einer der Schöpfer von Glee. Er hat einen Gastauftritt als Svenboolie und einen Cameoauftritt während Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah. Biografie Ian wurde in Mount Prospect, Illinois geboren wo er auch zur Schule ging und ist der Sohn von John und Charman Brennan. Seine Schwester, Sarah Brennan, ist eine der Gründer von der "Amandla Charter School" in Chicago. Ian verbrachte vier Jahre an der "Prospect High School" an der er selbst auch ein Mitglied des Glee Club war, welchen er nicht besonders angenehm fand. Brennan studierte Theater an der "Loyola University Chicago". Er machte seinen Abschluss im Jahr 2000 und war eine Weile als Schauspieler bei "Steppenwolf und Goodman Theatres" in Chicago tätig, bevor er weiter nach New York zog, wo er mit der Schauspielerei weitermachte. Er hat im Off-Broadway im "Vineyard", "Playwrights Horizons" und "MCC Theatres" gespielt. Seine frühe Autorerfahrungen beschränken sich auf Stücke in der High School und im College, welche er aber als "schrecklich" bezeichnet. Heute lebt er in New York und Los Angeles. Filmographie Filme *2000: Too Much Flesh als Bert *2002: No Sleep 'til Madison als Dave *2006: Flourish als Dr. Carter Kaufman *2006: Growing als Jeremy (auch Autor) *2006: Save the Last Dance 2 als Franz *2007: I Think I Love My Wife als Kaufhaus Verkäufer #1 *2009: Staten Island als Hippie in Tree Serien *2000: Early Editio als Valet (Episode "Everybody Goes to Rick's) *2007: Law & Order: Criminal Intent als Lance Morein (Episode "Renewal") *2007: CSI: NY als Joe Silver (Episode "Buzzkill") *2008: New Amsterdam als Chris Duncan (Episode "Keep the Change") *2009: Glee (Co-Autor, Schauspieler und Erzähler) Computerspiel *2009: Infamous (Stimme) Theater *1999: Saturday Night als Gene Gorman (O'Rourke Center for the Performing Arts, Chicago) *1999: Finian's Rainbow (Marriott Theatre, Chicago) *2005-2006: The Man in the White Suit (Martel Theatre, Poughkeepsie, New York und Beckett Theatre New York City) Geschriebene und inszenierte Episoden 'Staffel Eins' *''Ouvertüre'' **mit Ryan Murphy und Brad Falchuk *''Jenseits von Gut und Sue'' **mit Ryan Murphy und Brad Falchuk *''April, April'' *''Remix'' *''Haarspaltereien'' *''Hallo Hölle!'' *''Schlechter Ruf'' *''Im Takt der Angst'' 'Staffel Zwei' *''Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten'' *''Duette'' *''Ersatzspieler'' *''Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat'' *''Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle'' *''Dicht ist Pflicht'' *''Nacht der Vernachlässigten'' *''Rivalen der Krone'' 'Staffel Drei' *''Das Maria-Duell'' *''Spanisches Blut'' *''Menschliche Requisite'' (auch Regie) 'Staffel Vier' *''Wenn die Muse nicht küsst'' *''Dynamische Duette'' (auch Regie) *''Kalender Boys'' (nur Regie) *''Eine lässt das Lieben'' *''Dramen á la Hollywood'' (nur Regie) *''Vom Finden der Liebe'' 'Staffel Fünf' *''Tina in the Sky with Diamonds'' (auch Regie) *''The Quarterback'' **mit Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk und Lea Michele *''A Katy or A GaGa'' (auch Regie) **mit Russel Friend und Garrett Lerner *''100'' **mit Ryan Murphy und Brad Falchuk *''Bash'' *''The Back-Up Plan (nur Regie) 'Staffel Sechs' *Loser Like Me'' **mit Ryan Murphy und Brad Falchuk *''The Hurt Locker, Part One'' (auch Regie) *''The Hurt Locker, Part Two'' *''2009'' **mit Ryan Murphy und Brad Falchuk *''Dreams Come True'' **mit Ryan Murphy und Brad Falchuk Trivia *Er ist der Erzähler des "und das habt ihr verpasst bei Glee" zu Beginn nahezu jeder Episode und des GleeonFoxs "Glee-Cap". *Er wollte Schauspieler werden. Kategorie:Crew Kategorie:Produzenten Kategorie:Drehbuchautoren Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Regisseure